Stage Names
Names for the stages of Mega Man and Mega Man X series. Note that most of them aren't official. Mega Man series Mega Man + 'Powered Up' * 'Intro Stage' - 'Residential Metropolis' *Cut Man - Abandoned Sawmill *Guts Man - Mountain Mines *Ice Man - Frozen Jungle *Bomb Man - Orb City *Fire Man - Steel Foundry *Elec Man - Electricity Tower *Oil Man- 'Desert Oil Rig' *Time Man - 'Clock Citadel' *Wily 1: Main Entrance *Wily 2: Skyway *Wily 3: Drainage Sewers *Wily 4: Manufactory Mega Man 2 *Metal Man - Industrial Facility *Air Man - Sky Ridge *Bubble Man - Waterfall Filters *Quick Man - Underground Lab *Crash Man - Pipe Station *Flash Man - Reflective Cave *Heat Man - Waste Disposal Center *Wood Man - Preserved Forest *Wily 1: Outer Walls *Wily 2: Thermonuclear Plant *Wily 3: Guts Dozer's Garage *Wily 4: Distribution Area *Wily 5: Fortress Core *Wily 6: Alien Hideout Mega Man 3 *Needle Man - Construction Site *Magnet Man - Magnetic Generator *Gemini Man - Mirror Cavern *Hard Man - Rocky Plateau *Top Man - Spinning Greenhouse *Snake Man - Snake Tower *Spark Man - Giant Power Plant *Shadow Man -Sewer System *Final Showdown with Break Man *Wily 1: Secret Entrance *Wily 2: Inner Passageway *Wily 3: Science Facility *Wily 4: The Basement *Wily 5: Wily's Lair *Wily 6: Gamma's Hangar Mega Man 4 *Bright Man - Lightning Control System *Toad Man - Rainy Sewers *Drill Man - Ore Mines *Pharaoh Man - Egyptian Excavation *Ring Man - Space Simulator *Dust Man - Scrap Disposal Depot *Dive Man - Ocean Base *Skull Man - Robosaur Boneyard *Cossack 1: Snowy Perimeter *Cossack 2: Main Halls *Cossack 3: Parapet Bridges *Cossack 4: Cossack's Chambers *Wily 1: Met Warehouse *Wily 2: The Labyrinth *Wily 3: Data Lab *Wily 4: Fortress Sublevels Mega Man 5 *Gravity Man - Gravity Research Institute *Wave Man - Water Reservoir *Stone Man - The Highlands *Gyro Man - Hanging Gardens *Star Man - Space Station *Charge Man - Transport Train *Napalm Man - Military Base *Crystal Man - Crystal Mines *Proto 1: Industrial Zone *Proto 2: High-Tech Fortress *Proto 3: The Rooftops *Proto 4: Proto Tower *Wily 1: Engineering Sector *Wily 2: Flooded Pipe System *Wily 3: Matrix Lab *Wily 4: Wily's Control Room Mega Man 6 All Robot Master stages have official names; shown in-game. *Blizzard Man - Frozen Island *Centaur Man - Ancient City *Flame Man - Oil Field *Knight Man - Capital of Science *Plant Man - Forgotten Base *Tomahawk Man - Restricted Area *Wind Man - Mechanical Tower *Yamato Man - Impenetrable Fortress *Mr. X 1: X-Balcony *Mr. X 2: X-Hallway *Mr. X 3: The Boiler Room *Mr. X 4: The Storage Sector *Wily 1: Mountain Entrance *Wily 2: Cryo Lab *Wily 3: The Moat *Wily 4: Met Dispenser Facility Mega Man 7 *Opening Stage: Ruined Street *Freeze Man - Iceberg Tundra *Junk Man - Forgotten Factory *Burst Man - Chemistry Lab *Cloud Man - Weather Station *Mid Stage: The Robot Museum *Spring Man - Spring Plaza *Slash Man - Jurassic Jungle *Shade Man - Horror Fortress *Turbo Man - Giant Trailers *Wily 1: Bridge Entrance *Wily 2: Turtle Halls *Wily 3: Inner Facility *Wily 4: The Hatches Mega Man 8 *Opening Stage: Wily Island *Tengu Man - Tengu Skybase *Astro Man - Dimension VR *Sword Man - Ancient Castle *Clown Man - Robot Circus *Mid Stage: Inner Mountains *Search Man - Jungle Base *Frost Man - Arctic City *Grenade Man - Ammunition Factory *Aqua Man - Flooded Colony *Wily 1: The Catacombs *Wily 2: Defense Sector *Wily 3: Reactor Sanctum *Wily 4: Top of the Tower Mega Man & Bass *Opening Stage: Robot Museum *Dynamo Man - Hyper Electric Plant *Cold Man - Frozen Lab Ruins *Ground Man - Underground City *Pirate Man - Marine Wreck *Burner Man - Burning Jungle *Magic Man - Robotic Theme Park *Tengu Man - Sky Metropolis *Astro Man - Virtual Planetarium *Crystal Gate *King 1: Main Power Station *King 2: Royal Treasury *Wily: Wily's Secret Lab Mega Man 9 *Concrete Man - Forest Dam *Tornado Man - Weather Platform *Splash Woman - Marine Research Center *Plug Man - Television Factory *Jewel Man - Gemstone Caverns *Hornet Man - Horticultural Gardens *Magma Man - Geothermal Generator *Galaxy Man - Cosmic Observatory *Wily 1: Aerial Entrance *Wily 2: Mechashark Bay *Wily 3: Assembly Line *Wily 4: Robosaur Den *Fake Man - Nighttime Highway Mega Man 10 *Blade Man - Robot Castle *Pump Man - Filtration Sewers *Commando Man - Desert Barracks *Chill Man - Polar Depths *Sheep Man - Cyberspace *Strike Man - Baseball Stadium *Nitro Man - Midnight Speedway *Solar Man - Solar Generator *Wily 1: Special Weapons Database *Wily 2: Fortress Factory *Wily 3: Orbital Labs *Wily 4: Wily Elevator *Wily 5: Wily Station *Enker *Punk *Ballade Mega Man 11 * Block Man - Turquoise Temples * Fuse Man - High-Voltage Generator * Blast Man - Adventure Studio Wasteland * Acid Man - Chemical Foundry * Tundra Man - Frozen Museum * Torch Man - Camp Metall * Impact Man - Old Construction Tunnel * Bounce Man - Boing-Boing Park * Gear Fortress 1: Clockwork Courtyard * Gear Fortress 2: Sprocket Sector * Gear Fortress 3: Gear Gauntlet * Gear Fortress 4: Cogwheel Core Mega Man V *Mercury: Mercurian Factory *Venus: Venusian Laboratory *Mars: Martial War Stockpile *Neptune: Neptunian Sub *Dark Moon (Mid Stage): Space Port *Jupiter: Jovian Storm Station *Saturn: Saturnian Gravity System *Uranus: Uranian Ruins *Pluto: Plutonian Quarry *Terra: Hidden Planetoid *Wily 1: Approaching the Wily Star *Wily 2: Inside the Wily Star *Wily 3: The Heart of the Wily Star Mega Man The Wily Wars *Buster Rod. G - Preserved Jungle Base *Mega Water. S - Sea Colony *Hyper Storm. H - Gigantic Ore Mine *Wily Tower 1: Base of the Tower *Wily Tower 2: Auxiliary Turret *Wily Tower 3: Cosmic Gallery *Wily Tower 4: Rooftop Infiltration Mega Man X series Mega Man X All Maverick stages have official names, shown in-game. Maverick Hunter X names are shown to the right. *Intro Stage - Havoc Highway (Central Highway) *Chill Penguin - Mountain Base (Abandoned Missile Base) *Spark Mandrill - Gigantic Generator (Electromagnetic Power Plant) *Armored Armadillo - Underground Mines (Energy Mine Ruins) *Launch Octopus - Marine Entrance (Subterranean Base) *Boomer Kuwanger - Kuwanger Tower (Fortress Tower) *Sting Chameleon - Forest Sector (Recon Forest Ruins) *Storm Eagle - Cruiser 1001 (New-Type Airport) *Flame Mammoth - Lava Factory (Prototype Weapons Factory) *Sigma I - Fortress Grounds (Palace Grounds) *Sigma II - Observatory Keep (Outer Wall Observatory Hall) *Sigma III - Fortress Hall (Palace Hall) *Sigma IV - Sigma's Machine (Palace Hangar) Mega Man X2 Mega Man X2 has official names. *Opening Stage: Reploid Factory *Wheel Gator: Dinosaur Tank *Bubble Crab: Deep-Sea Base *Flame Stag: Volcanic Zone *Morph Moth: Robot Junkyard *Magna Centipede: Central Computer *Crystal Snail: Energen Crystal Mine *Overdrive Ostrich: Desert Base *Wire Sponge: Weather Control *X-Hunters I: Arctic Reserve *X-Hunters II: Flooded Power Generator *X-Hunters III: Inner Keep *X-Hunters IV: Maverick Terminal *Sigma: Return to Central Computer Mega Man X3 X3 has official stage names. *Intro Stage - Maverick Hunter Base *Blast Hornet - Abandoned Armory *Blizzard Buffalo - Frozen City *Toxic Seahorse - Wastewater Dam *Tunnel Rhino - Rock Quarry *Volt Catfish - Power Control Center *Crush Crawfish - The Shipyard *Neon Tiger - Urban Jungle *Gravity Beetle - Aircraft Carrier *Vile - Maverick Factory *Doppler I - Trash Facility *Doppler II - Fortress Interior *Doppler III - Cyberspace Lab *Doppler IV - Sigma's Bunker Mega Man X4 *Intro Stage - Sky Lagoon *Web Spider - Jungle Base *Split Mushroom - Bio Lab *Cyber Peacock - Cyberspace *Storm Owl - Repliforce Air Fleet *Magma Dragoon - Volcano *Frost Walrus - Snow Base *Jet Stingray - Marine Base *Slash Beast - Military Train *Space Port *Final Weapon I *Final Weapon II Mega Man X5 *Intro Stage - Eurasia City *Grizzly Slash - Weapons Stockpile *Duff McWhalen - Oceanographic Museum *Squid Adler - Power Plant *Izzy Glow - Laser Lab *Dark Dizzy - Planetarium *The Skiver - Repliforce Base *Mattrex - Volcanic Inferno *Axle The Red - Forest Maze *Zero Space I - Origin *Zero Space II - Grief *Zero Space III - Awakening *Zero Space IV - Birth Mega Man X6 *Intro Stage - Eurasia Ruins *Commander Yammark - Amazon Area *Ground Scaravich - Central Museum *Blaze Heatnix - Magma Area *Blizzard Wolfang - North Pole Area *Rainy Turtloid - Inami Temple *Metal Shark Player - Recycle Lab *Shield Sheldon - Laser Institute *Infinity Mijinion - Weapons Facility *Secret Lab I - Entrance *Secret Lab II - Gate's Lab *Secret Lab III - Sigma Reborn Mega Man X7 *Intro Stage I - Red Alert HQ *Intro Stage II - Ravaged City *Soldier Stonekong - Deep Forest *Tornado Tonion - Radio Tower *Splash Warfly - Battleships *Flame Hyenard - Lava Factory *Ride Boarski - Central Circuit *Snipe Anteater - Cyber Field *Wind Crowrang - Air Force *Vanishing Gungaroo - Tunnel Base *Palace Road *Crimson Palace I *Crimson Palace II *Crimson Palace III Mega Man X8 *Intro Stage - Noah's Park *Bamboo Pandamonium - Booster Forest (Rocket Facility) *Optic Sunflower - Troia Base (VR Training Center) *Dark Mantis - Pitch Black (Military Stronghold) *Gravity Antonion - Primrose (Gravity Lab) *Earthrock Trilobyte - Metal Valley (Ore Depot) *Gigabolt Man-O-War - Dynasty (Megalopolis) *Avalanche Yeti - Central White (Arctic Research Station) *Burn Rooster - Inferno (Maverick Dump) *Sigma I - Jakob *Sigma II - Gateway *Sigma III - The Moon *Sigma IV - Sigma Palace *Lumine - Heaven's Gate Category:Locations